Three Courses of Death/Gallery
Images from the episode Note: All images are put in order. TCOD1.png|Buddhist Monkey. TCOD2.png|"This story started a long time ago". TCOD3.png|"I was looking at mountains..." TCOD4.png|"...when they attacked me". TCOD5.png|"I was ready to fight". TCOD6.png|"I fought bravely". TCOD7.png|"I made everything to defeat them". TCOD8.png|"It was really hard to do it". TCOD9.png|"I believed in myself". TCOD10.png|"They were strong". TCOD11.png|"But I was strong too!" TCOD12.png|"I didn't give up..." TCOD13.png|"...And just..." TCOD14.png|"...did it!" Death: Generic Tree Ninjas TCOD15.png|"I defeated them!" Death Generic Tree Ninjas TCOD16.png|"No! Please don't kill me!" TCOD17.png|"You will feel pain too!" TCOD18.png|Buddhist Monkey's fist. TCOD19.png|Three Courses of Death! TCOD20.png|Generic Tree Ninja. DSLord1.png|"Master, we can't defeat him, it's too hard for us". TCODZ(8).png|The Angry Dark Shadow Lord. DSLord2.png|The Dark Shadow Lord uses his dark shadow power. TCOD21.png|What happens with Generic Tree Ninja? TCOD22.png|It's how dark shadow power works. TCOD23.png|Generic Tree Ninja's death. Death Generic Tree Ninjas DSLord4.png|He disappears. DSLord3.png|"Now, defeat Buddhist Monkey!" TCOD24.png|Char Sui wants to kill Buddhist Monkey. TCOD25.png|Next scene. Buddhist Monkey's house. TCOD26.png|Buddhist Monkey isn't happy. TCODZ_(1).png|Panda Mom and her baby are starving... TCODZ_(2).png|...but there's not much to eat. TCOD26-1.png|Buddhist Monkey's house inside. TCOD27.png|Buddhist Monkey is going to drink his tea. TCODZ_(3).png|Buddhist Monkey about to enjoy his meal. TCOD28.png|"That cup of tea..." TCOD29.png|"...it reminds me something". TCOD30.png|"The cup of tea in Buddhist Monkey's memories". TCOD31.png|Buddhist Monkey and Sensei Orangutan. TCOD32.png|Buddhist Monkey tries to make fire. TCOD33.png|Big sparks. TCOD34.png|He made it! TCOD35.png|"Yay!" TCOD36.png|"I made it, Sensei Orangutan". TCOD37.png|Sensei Orangutan wants to show something. TCOD38.png|Sensei Orangutan rubbs his fingers together. TCOD39.png|He made fire! Is it possible? TCOD40.png|Sensei Orangutan touches the tea pot. TCOD41.png|It becomes very hot! TCOD42.png|Ka-Boom! TCOD43.png|Buddhist Monkey. TCOD44.png|"My hairs!" TCOD45.png|Buddhist Monkey's hairs were burned. TCOD46.png|"Oh no!" TCOD47.png|Buddhist Monkey is really sad now. TCOD48.png|"What?" TCOD49.png|"Yeah, my tea". TCOD50.png|"Thank you, Master". TCOD51.png|Nice memories, Buddhist Monkey. TCOD52.png|Buddhist Monkey enjoys his memories. TCOD53.png|"What?" TCOD54.png|"What happens with it?" 3coursedeath--chaosuiappears.JPG|"Hey, I ordered my pig cooked." TCOD55.png|Char Sui. TCOD56.png|"I'm going to kill you". TCOD57.png|It's painful! TCOD58.png|What is Char Sui going to do next? TCOD59.png|Oh no. Is Char Sui going to win? TCOD60.png|Buddhist Monkey won't give up. TCOD61.png|He will fight! TCOD62.png|Claws are not allowed! TCOD63.png|It will be painful. Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.png|Buddhist Monkey's first physical injury ever. TCOD64.png|No! Buddhist Monkey, you're so strong! TCOD65.png|Oh, I said it will be painful! TCOD66.png|So many glass pieces! TCOD67.png|Char Sui is going to attack again. TCOD68.png|"Now, I will fight!" TCOD69.png|Angry Buddhist Monkey. TCOD70.png|He is going to defeat Char Sui! TCOD71.png|Char Sui uses claws again. TCOD72.png|It's the only thing Buddhist Monkey can do. TCOD73.png|It's really great battle! TCOD74.png|"I'm not going to give up!" TCOD75.png|Heroic Buddhist Monkey. TCOD76.png|It's unnecessary here. TCOD77.png|"Okay, let's continue". TCOD78.png|"I will use..." TCOD79.png|"...the paper bomb!" TCOD80.png|He didn't realized yet what is it. TCOD81.png|"What is it?" TCOD82.png|"Uh-oh". TCOD83.png|Buddhist Monkey after explosion. TCOD84.png|"I won't stop!" TCOD85.png|More paper bombs! TCOD86.png|"Oh no! I must do something". TCOD87.png|"But what can I do?" TCOD88.png|"I got an idea". TCOD89.png|Buddhist Monkey collects paper bombs in his umbrella. TCOD90.png|What is he going to do with this umbrella? TCOD91.png|Everything returns back. TCOD92.png|"Uh-oh. It's the umbrella with my paper bombs". TCOD93.png|Yes, it will help you! TCOD94.png|Buddhist Monkey's house before the explosion. TCOD95.png|Ka-Boom! TCOD96.png|The house after explosion. TCOD98.png|Is he dead? TCODZ(6).png|Buddhist Monkey's not going down without a fight... or at all. TCOD99.png|I think Buddhist Monkey is shocked. TCOD100.png|Yes, he is shocked. TCODZ(7).png|I'm guessing he didn't see that coming. TCOD101.png|Uh-oh. Again. TCOD102.png|Char Sui and The Giant Crab. TCODZ(9).png|How does he not fall? TCOD103.png|"Run, Run, Run!" TCOD104.png|Giant crabs are always destroying the house. TCOD105.png|Buddhist Monkey tries to escape. TCOD106.png|Faster, Buddhist Monkey! TCOD107.png|"My tail!" TCOD108.png|"I think I lost this battle". TCOD109.png|No! Buddhist Monkey! TCOD110.png|It's painful. TCOD111.png|It's also painful. TCOD112.png|This hit is so strong! TCOD113.png|I hope he is okay. TCOD114.png|Looks like he is okay. TCOD115.png|Poor Buddhist Monkey. TCOD116.png|Several rays from the sky. TCOD117.png|"What?" SenseiO3.png|The spirit of Sensei Orangutan. SenseiO4.png|"Just remember this". TCOD118.png|"Master..." TCOD119.png|"...I'll defeat him". TCOD120.png|The Giant Crab is really giant! TCOD121.png|"I know how to defeat you". TCOD122.png|"I'll use..." TCOD123.png|"...the power of rubbing". TCOD124.png|Char Sui doesn't want to end this battle. TCOD125.png|The Giant Crab attack! TCOD126.png|Buddhist Monkey is very confident. TCOD127.png|"I need to work harder". TCOD128.png|"I ready to attack him". TCOD129.png|The power of... TCOD130.png|...Fire! TCOD131.png|The water becomes hotter. TCOD132.png|Even hotter! TCOD133.png|The water is too hot for The Giant Crab. TCOD134.png|Super hot water causes The Giant Crab's death. Death:The Giant Crab TCOD135.png|Char Sui before death. TCOD136.png|"Take that Char Sui". Death Char Sui TCOD137.png|The dead Giant Crab. TCOD138.png|Explosion again. TCOD139.png|"My work is done". TCOD140.png|Buddhist Monkey in The Dark Shadow Lord's pool of water. TCOD141.png|"I'm gonna kill you anyways". TCOD142.png|Sensei Orangutan's grave. TCOD143.png|The cup of tea. SenseiO5.png|"We did it, Sensei Orangutan". TCOD144.png|"I can just relax now". TCODZ_(4).png|Bones are better than nothing. TCODZ_(5).png|And giant crabs are better than bones. TCOD145.png|Happy end! Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries